Surprise
by michelle439731
Summary: Ron gets a surprise and so does Hermione while trying to get ready for breakfast at 12 Grimauld Place. Set in summer after OoP. Please RR.


Surprise…

IMPORTANT: This fan fiction has a joke in it and in order to make that joke work Hermione can apparate. Just go with me on this one and please don't flame me for it later..

Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. I'm just having a little fun with them.

"Oh were can Ron have got to?" demanded Mrs Weasly at the breakfast table of 12 Grimauld Place. "He should have been down here twenty minutes ago. There'll be no breakfast left if he takes any longer upstairs. Perhaps he's not coming down."

Harry seriously doubted that either of these options were possible. Partly because Mrs Weasly had cooked enough breakfast for double the number of people who were on there way to Hogwarts that day. Mostly of course it was because Ron never missed breakfast, ever, it was his favourite meal of the day. Ron had told Harry this many times.

"He's probably just admiring himself in the mirror again. He likes to look at himself with out his shirt on you know." Ginny giggled. "Bare chested wearing that chain Hermione got him from her holiday."

Hermione shot daggers at Ginny. Ginny just laughed harder at this silent message to shut up. Hermione looked furious while at the same time doing her best not to blush. She didn't manage to achieve either very successfully. Harry didn't see what was so embarrassing. Hermione's gift to Ron had been really nice, a gold chin with a golden Quaffell hanging from the centre. Besides, thought Harry, if he had a body like Ron's he probably would like to look at in the mirror once in a while.

"Ron!" yelled Mrs Weasly. "Ron, your breakfast is getting cold!"

"I'll go and get him Mrs Weasly," Hermione offered and with another ice cold stare at Ginny, apparated up stairs.

"Well," began Mrs Weasly however she was suddenly silenced by a squeal from above. Then a yell. Hermione appeared back at the breakfast table looking extremely pink.

"He'll be down in a minute," she said in a very small voice. Refusing to meet anyone's eyes she began to spoon more scrambled eggs on to her plate.

"What happened?" breathed Ginny her jaw agape.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Ron was finally going to make an appearance at breakfast. Hermione blushed harder and fixed her gaze on her plate.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Hermione held her breath and everyone else looked at the door. Would Ron have an explanation to Hermione's strange behaviour.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Silence.

Ron had reached the ground floor but for some reason having made it this far he hesitated outside the door. Slowly the handle turned and a rather ruffled Ron entered the kitchen. It looked like he had got dressed in a hurry, his belt missed a loop and his shirt was buttoned up wrong

A swift glance as Hermione that seemed to increase the flush on his face then he sat down and began to pile his plate with breakfast. His eyes flitted to the bowl of scrambled eggs next to Hermione but as he would have to ask her to pass it he decided that breakfast would be fine with out eggs.

"What happened up there you two?" Mrs Weasly, looking stern.

Hermione looked at Ron.. Ron looked at Hermione. They both looked way blushing harder than ever. Hermione took a breath but Ron cut her off.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Ever. And this is the last thie that the nothing that happened is ever to be mentioned. Nothing is ever to be mentioned again. Understand?" Ron went back to his breakfast.

"Oh honestly Ronald," Ginny said. "How can we mention nothing? Clearly it was something. Tell us what happened. I promise not to laugh." The way her mouth turned up at the corners made a lie of that particular promise though.

"Pass the bacon," was all Ron replied with. Once he had stuffed himself in record time Ron grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out to the kitchen. Mrs Weasly shouted after them they had better be ready to leave in ten minutes to catch the Hogwarts express. Ron yelled something back though his still stuffed mouth.

Once they were upstairs in their bedroom Ron let go of Harry's arm and swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Now I'm gong to tell you what happened, because I have to tell someone otherwise I'll explode, but you must first swear on your life not to tell another single soul as long as you live."

Harry, who was now quite concerned about his best friends mental health, answered. "I swear, what happened?"

"No telling anyone if you turn into a ghost of get bitten by a vampire either, 'cause although while you'll be dead…"

"Ron, I swear, now tell me what happened."

Ron sat down on the bed next to Harry. He took a deep breath.

"Well, when Hermione apparated up here I wasn't really finished getting dr…, er, ready."

Harry thought back to Ginny's comment about her brother admiring himself bare chested. So Hermione had caught him checking himself out in front of the mirror, that wasn't so bad, was it?

"You see the thing is I wasn't wearing my shirt."

"Oh, well…"Said Harry, that didn't sound bad.

"I wasn't wearing my trousers either."

"Oh. Ron, what were you wearing?"

"Well, I was wearing my chain."

"And?"

Ron dropped his head into his hands and moaned.

Harry hadn't laughed since the end of last term. Although Harry doubted he'd ever heard anything so funny before. He absolutely could not start now though. Ron was his best friend, Harry was not about to start laughing at his friends discomfort. Only he couldn't stop it. He smiled wide. Don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh.

But it was too late. Harry laughed out loud. Ron still hadn't removed his face from his hands. Shaking shoulders revealed that he was laughing at the situation into his hands. He sat up and grinned at Harry.

"Bloody gave me shock. She screams like a girl, you know?" He said.

A glint of mischief sparked in Harry's eye and he put his arm round Ron's shoulders. "You know what this means don't you?" Harry tried to say this in his most serious voice. "You get to see her naked as pay back."

Ron's face fell, ash white.

"Huh?"


End file.
